The world is like a giant Mafia faimly just everyone hates eachother
by wolfer
Summary: Japan thinks its time for the tenth generation vongola family to meet the country representatives, but there is trouble brewing in the distance as the worlds dark undergrounds start teaming up to try and over through the countries themselves. It's up to Tsuna and the others to try and stop that from happening. Can they do it or will they fail and watch the world crumble?


People around the world had many names for the people that worked the underground whether it is the Mafia of Italy, the Gangs in the USA, the Cartel in Mexico, or the Yakuza in Japan. These people are all criminals that come together to traffic Drugs, weapons, sell prostitutes, kill people etcetera, etcetera. It was something that just happened in the world and there was little that the nation representatives could do. Maybe this was out of their hands and into the hands of the humans that represent them.

For one human, Sawada Tsunayoshi, it would be his responsibility along with the world.

In the small town of Namimori Japan, the number one hit man in the world, Reborn, had turned to look out the window as he saw the future boss of the Vongola run out the door and head to school. The Adult looked around the room he still shared with Tsuna with his dark calculating eyes until they landed on what he was looking for. A slip of paper with an address on it, smirking Reborn took the paper and a small bag and started for the door only calling to Nana that he might be late for dinner and walked toward his MV-Augusta F4CC motorcycle that was parked on the street.

The sun was high when Reborn had arrived at an old house that was many miles away from Namimori. The house lay deep in a forest with only a small rocky path; calmly he walked the path until he saw the house that lay in a great expanse that would have been fit for the Emperor. As he came to the compound he saw that the door was open and walked though into the garden which was covered with flower all native to Japan.

A pond sat in the middle and on the surface sat water lilies along with some turtles that were sun bathing on the water's edge. Walking in to the compound Reborn took off his shoes and walked down the hall to where an open sliding door was. Upon entering he noticed two other people there.

"Ciaossu, I'm sorry to be the last one to arrive I hope you weren't waiting long for my arrival" he said as he bowed and took his seat. The man in front of him shook his head.

"Don't worry yourself Reborn-san, Lovino-san had just arrived himself only a few seconds before you had" said a Japanese man.

The Japanese man had short black hair, and wore traditional clothing from his country, he seemed quiet and reserved but upon looking into his dark brown eyes, one could see that the man could fight if need be and that the Katana, and short sword weren't just for show behind him.

The second man, which the Japanese man referred to as Lovino, was Italian with a light shade of Olive skin and brown hair and a curl that was on the left side of his head similar to one of Reborn's sideburns. He had hazel eyes that held an air of defiance in them. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie and blazer over it on his head with a black Fedora.

Reborn had known who and what these two men where though very few people did, this was one of the many top secrets at Vongola that only the top people knew about. The Japanese man, was named Honda Kiku, was the person who represented the country of Japan though he wasn't just that, he WAS Japan. He was the nation in a human form, though it was heard to say he was the personification of something that he was. While, Lovino Vargus or Romano was the extreme top dog when it comes to the Mafia, he was the representative of Southern Italy.

Reborn knew to respect these men, they had lived a lot longer then he would ever hope to be, and had seen a lot more battles then he would have in his life time.

"Reborn-san we have called you here today because it will be soon that Sawada Tsunayoshi will learn of our existence. Though this is not the only reason the other reason would be that there will be danger that is heading his way, not only toward him but to the Vongola as a whole" said Kiku as he handed Reborn some tea.

Reborn took it graciously and took a sip, "Is there any way to prevent this from happening?" he asked. Kiku looked at Romano who shook his head.

"I know you can take your own intelligence on this but there is chatter about something big that's going to happen. Everyone is talking about it, the Mafia from both Italy and Russia, the Gangs in America, the Cartel in Mexico, the Triad in China, and even the Yakuza here in Japan know something is going to happen and soon" Said Romano as he took a drink from his own tea.

Reborn was quiet as he tried to think through what would happen. "Are you willing to divulge any information that would help Vongola stop this threat or are you going to stay neutral on this issue?" he asked both nations.

"Reborn-san you know we can't tell you we are to be forever neutral unless the entire country is at stake and our bosses tell us to act" came Kiku's reply.

Reborn sighed as he stood up after finishing his tea; he started to walk to the door and soon turned and bowed to the two men. "Thank you for this information. I know that this alone was almost breaking the neutral state that you both are in I hope that in the future we are not both fighting if this threat is something that would involve the world as you say it might" then he left with a cool breeze behind him.

After Reborn left Kiku turned to Lovino, "Do you think we did the right thing?"

Romano sighed as he placed his now empty tea cup on the table. "Only time will tell Kiku, only time will tell."

A week had gone by and Reborn had done some checking with the Vongola CEDIF and they had confirmed that there was a lot of chatter, along with Reborn own insect agents who were flying and buzzing giving him information on what might happen.

So far almost all of the information gathered so far was false and there was just so much of it Reborn didn't know if there was really going to be an attack, let alone tell Tsuna, he knew though that he had to watch out for is student.

What they didn't know what this was the day that was going to change everything, thought they didn't know it. In the morning Tsuna woke up late and had to rush to school. As Tsuna was running he stopped and turned around, something was watching him; his intuition was acting up telling him that he should continue on his way but be on his guard. Nodding to himself Tsuna continued running but was more cautious when he heard the footsteps of Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Tsuna was thankful as the day went on that nothing had happened though the feeling he was getting was becoming worse and it was starting to give him a headache. It was lunch time and Tsuna and his two guardians soon went to the roof and met up with Ryohei and Kyoko.

The five of them sat together and chatted though Tsuna was more staring off into space then contributing. Yamamoto noticed this and turned to Tsuna. "Hay Tsuna whatcha thinkin?" he asked.

Tsuna startled out of his thoughts looked at his rain guardian. "Ah nothing just this feeling I have" he said softly. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other then over at Ryohei who nodded in understanding.

"What kind of feeling Jyuudaime?" asked Gokudera.

"Ah just that we…" Tsuna started but then stood up and launched himself in front of Kyoko who was looking at him in confusion when bullets started to rain down right where Tsuna was sitting, causing smoke to be kicked up.

Smoke was everywhere no one could see. Gokudera and Yamamoto both had their weapons in hand while Ryohei was punching the air yelling out 'Extreme'. "Jyuudaime, Kyoko are you ok?" yelled Gokudera. Yamamoto kept his eyes narrowed as he searched the surrounding area for any enemies who were to be hiding.

Soon coughing was heard as Tsuna was seen wearing his Mantello di Vongola which was shielding both him and Kyoko. "Jyuudaime/Tsuna/Sawada" came the happy shouts of his guardian.

"Keep focused their still here" said Tsuna as Nuts returned to his normal form. "Kyoko-chan I think it best if you get back inside the school and tell Hibari-san if he doesn't already know" he continued as he looked around the area for another attack. Kyoko nodded and soon left the four. With a sigh Tsuna looked around again before going into boss mode and ordering, "Yamamoto send out Kojiro to see if he can spot the enemy, Gokudera-kun get your Sistema CAI ready for another attack. Nii-san ret ready in case the enemies decide to start with close combat."

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei all nodded as they did what the young boss told them. Yamamoto sent out the little sparrow, which flew over the treetops and nearby buildings looking for the enemy. Gokudera released his shields and his arm cannon. Ryohei quickly pulled on the bandages on his fists and summoned Gariyuu.

It took only a moment until Kojiro was circling around one tree, it was then Tsuna's intuition flared up again "Gokudera-kun" called Tsuna, Gokudera nodded and soon his shields were surrounding them fending off the new attack.

Tsuna took two of his pills out and put on his mittens before going into Hyper Dying Will mode and flying above the shields and charging at the attackers. Within a few minutes he was back with five men who were unconscious. Tsuna looked over toward the school and saw that Hibari was already there. "Hibari-san do you mind interrogating these men to see why they attacked us?" asked the brunette.

Hibari looked at the sky guardian like he was joking. "I don't take orders from you herbivore" he said.

Tsuna gave a slight frown then sighed, "I guess I'll just have to ask Mukuro to do it" he said. Hibari frowned and soon grabbed the men and started dragging them away to be interrogated.

"Ha ha Tsuna you sure know how to ask Hibari to do stuff" laughed Yamamoto as the others joined Tsuna as his cloud guardian was out of ear shot.

*~*~Japan's house~*~*

Kiku was sitting on one of the porches that surrounded his estate sipping a cup of green tea as he looked at one of the rock gardens on the property. He sighed with content as Romano had just left to go and pack so that he could get ready to head back to Italy.

Kiku had taken another sip when he sensed someone behind him. Pausing in his drink he quickly jumped from his spot only to have a spear come down at where he was not even a moment before. Moving around in the air Kiku landed on his feet and saw that there were about ten men who were all carrying weapons ready to attack.

He gave them all a calculative stare before he dove through a door and into the room that was next to him and quickly grabbed one of the many katanas that he had throughout house. Pulling the sword from its sheath he got into an defense stance and watched the men as they all piled into the room. He waited until the first man attacked, the man had a dagger which was soon sparking with lightning flame. The man threw the dagger straight at Kiku who ducked to dodge the attack but the man made up for that in the distance that he had gained while the other was distracted. He had another dagger in his hand again, though this he didn't ignite the flame, and was ready to thrust it into the Japanese nation's body.

Kiku saw the attack coming and parried the blow with his sword before he shifted the sword around and cut the man's arm off. The man screamed in pain as he backed away, his other hand clutching the now stump of an arm attempting to stem the bleeding. Soon a second man came to attack Kiku. He was wielding a European two handed long sword. Kiku watched the other be for he went back into his defensive stance.

The second man charged at Kiku, getting ready to give a large swing and cleaver the others body in half. Kiku anticipated this but at the last moment the blade vanished '_Mist flames_' thought Kiku as he soon felt the blade cut his thigh. The cut was shallow so he paid no mind to it. He watched the man as his arms were still visible and soon dodged the next attack that was aimed at his person. Watching carefully he saw an opening and quickly disposed of the swordsman.

After that seven men attacked Kiku all at the same time making it easy for him to cut them all down. Soon only the spear welder was left. The man simply stared at Kiku before he turned, grabbed the sobbing man with one arm left, and ran off of the Estate and into the woods that surrounded it.

Kiku sighed as again he looked down at the blood that was starting to soak into his floor and thought at how much the new flooring was going to cost him. As he thought he knew that a little more blood wouldn't hurt it so he swung his sword down to ride the blood off of it before he placed it back into its sheath. He then thought about Romano and quickly walked around to the back of the estate where he saw about nine men all down on the ground dead with bullet holes in their heads and Romano looking them over to make sure they were dead.

"I guess it begins" Said Romano as he tapped his fedora up with the muzzle of his gun.

Kiku nodded "I guess it has."

* * *

The Attack on Japan and Romano were a hot topic at the next world summit meeting. Everyone was yelling at each other claiming that they had no idea who was to blame and hope that they don't get into war with each other.

"Everyone, everyone! It's ok neither Romano-san or myself were badly injured and we don't plan to go to war with anyone this has to deal with our underworlds and our underworlds should be the ones to deal with it" came Japan's voice.

Everyone became quiet, "so whose' underworld should lead this thing? Aru" came China's voice.

"Well that's simple who is the hero around here" said America loudly. Everyone grumbled about stupid America and how he should shut up for once.

"No you stupid American, I think the answer is simple" said Romano as he glared at America then shifted to look at the rest of the world. Everyone's eyes turned to the southern Italian. "Who is it that has the most influential, and one of the oldest criminal underworlds and who is it that we think of when we hear about crime" he continued prompting everyone to look at each other.

"The… Mafia?" asked America not sure if he was supposed to answer the question or not.

"That is correct now who here has a Mafia in this day and age. Russia raised his hand as he gave a child like smile, along with Italy who shakily raised his hand and America along with a few others. Romano nodded his head and looked at those countries and paused when seeing America, "Put your hand down you don't have any Mafia" frowned Romano.

"I do too" whined America, "there's an Irish-American mob in New York, Boston, and Chicago as well I have the Aryan Brother Hood, and the Italian-American Mafia that ran New York City, Chicago, Detroit, and Florida" he said. Romano frowned more, though they were mobs back in the earlier 20th century they weren't as active today it was a hard decision to make that America was part of the Mob area. When Romano looked up he saw that everyone was staring at him.

"What!" he said.

"Well normally when you come to these meetings and try to stop Spain from molesting you or your curl and you're normally quiet since you're scarred of most of us" said France.

"Well that's normal but here we are talking about something I know since the Mafia came from me" said Romano as he slammed his hands on to the table. "Now I suggest that we take one of the oldest Mafia families that has influence in most of our world and I can only think of one and that would be the Vongola" there was silence as Romano spoke.

"The Vangoa? Are they some sort of rip off artists from Vango?" asked America after a moment.

Everyone looked at the American idiot, "no you Idiot the VOngoLA, it's Italian for Clam, hamburger bastard" yelled Romano. America just looked at him the shrugged and soon went to eating a hamburger. Everyone sighed and soon continued with the meeting. "Japan and I have already met with the top hit man of the Vongola and have decided it is time to revile ourselves to the new boss and his guardians."

Everyone became silent, and looked at Romano who had a determined look on his face. "There are only ten people currently in the Vongola who know about us, they being the boss, his guardian, the outside advisor, the boss's top hit man and their inventor who has been around since the beginning of the Vongola. Though the Nono is getting on in age, he has sent his hit man to start training the next generation who lives in Japan. At the next summit meeting I was hoping that they could be invited and introduced to all of us" finished Romano.

Again everyone was silent, thinking on whether they should go with Romano's plan or not. "I'm with you Romano" said Spain, Romano nodded at him and looked at the others.

"Vee~ I'm with you too since you're my fratello" said Italy.

Germany grunted in agreement and soon the others followed their examples. "Then I guess the meeting is adjourned until next week where we will meet these Mafia people" said Germany as he stood up and the other nations followed suit.

~*Back in Namimori*~

Reborn had gotten word from the Nono that Tsuna was to be in New York City in two days to be introduced to the other nations, some of whom Reborn himself hasn't met yet. Reborn waited until Tsuna got home and soon told him that he was to be heading to the North American cotenant in two days along with his guardians so he better be prepared.

Tsuna frowned when he heard this. "But Reborn why do I have to go to America?" he asked.

Reborn smirked "That's easy there are some very important people that would like to meet you" he said.

Tsuna stared at the arcobaleno for a moment before he sighed, "I guess I should go and call Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, and nii-san, then head over to talk to Hibari-san, Mukuro and Chrome."

After fifteen minutes on the phone with his storm, rain and sun guardians Tsuna flew off to go and meet with Hibari, which caused him to be bitten to death for disturbing his nap and a promise of fighting him when they get back, then heading over to Kokuyo land to talk to Mukuro and Chrome.

When he got there he was met by Ken and Chikusa who were outside their main hideout building. "Mukuro-sama was expecting you Vongola" said Chikusa as he turned and started to leave wanting Tsuna to follow him. Tsuna was quiet as he followed the glasses warring subordinate while Ken was talking about how bad Tsuna smelled and how he should be thankful that Mukuro chose to keep him alive.

After a few minutes they had walked to the main area where Tsuna saw both Chrome and Mukuro sitting on two couches near each other. "Ah Tsunayoshi-kun to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Mukuro as he looked up at the boss with his hetero chromic eyes. A quiet voice of "boss" was heard as Chrome nodded to Tsuna in greeting which he returned back to the girl. He then turned toward Mukuro

"I need you to come with me to America in two days for an important meeting" said Tsuna. Mukuro looked at him and smirked slightly.

"Oya and what is in it for me?" asked Mukuro.

Tsuna thought about this for a moment and soon smirked slightly then turned to Mukuro. "If you come I won't let those pictures of you get out when you had to put on that maid's outfit after losing that dare at the last Vongola birthday" said Tsuna.

Mukuro instantly paled, "you wouldn't" he growled. Tsuna smirked showing he was dead serious.

Now Tsuna is still Dame-Tsuna, it is just that over the years of having to live with Reborn he has learned that he had a sadistic side and somehow has gotten dirt on Mukuro and Hibari just in case he needs to use it against them. Sure he knows it's wrong but he can't really do anything about it if he can't think of a peaceful solution to his problems.

Tsuna was smiling to himself as he walked out of Kokuyo land having gotten all his guardians and they were to meet up at Namimori international airport in two days.

* * *

Two days quickly went by and soon Tsuna and all his guardians where standing there waiting for their flight out of the country. Reborn was with them smiling and drinking some coffee that he had gotten out of nowhere.

"Nee Reborn, I just thought of something, are we going to be flying commercial?" asked Tsuna as he looked over at his tutor.

Reborn looked at him like he was joking, "Dame-Tsuna, we going to be taking the Vongola's private jet, it's one of the fastest planes out there and nothing can match it except for maybe fighter jets but that is a moot point now." As Reborn was saying this Tsuna started to pale and sweat.

"Ah don't worry Jyuudaime I'm sure everything is going to be okay" said Gokudera as he came up beside Tsuna.

"Yeah Tsuna I'm sure that, this plane is only part of the mafia game right" said Yamamoto.

Tsuna sweat dropped, even after years of being in the Mafia Yamamoto still tried to play this as a game though it did relieve some of the stress that Tsuna had sometimes smiling at how naive Yamamoto could be at times. Tsuna smiled as he soon saw Gokudera start yelling at Yamamoto saying he was an idiot and should just be left here in Japan.

"Gyahahaha Dame-Tsuna should bow down and give Lambo-san candy~" said the seven year old.

Tsuna sighed and nodded "hai hai" he said as he soon took out a grape candy that seemed to captivate the small child as he reached up for the sweet. Tsuna handed it to him and he quickly un-wrapped the small purple hard candy and popped it in his mouth.

Not even five minutes later Reborn was leading them toward a G650 jet that had the Vongola crest on the side. On the inside it was spaces with a sitting room with some couches that lined the sides of the plane. It had a wet bar for the older passengers the air craft might have been carrying, it also had an espresso bar that was next to the wet bar. There were ten seats that reclined along with a couch in the back.

As the guardians soon took their seats they heard their pilot telling them that they would be taking off shortly for their long roughly 14 hour flight.

* * *

Not even an hour into the flight all hell broke loose with Hibari and Mukuro starting to fight, Ryohei was cheering them on saying that they were both extreme. Lambo was crying because someone took his lollipop. Gokudera was yelling at Yamamoto for being a baseball idiot, while Yamamoto was trying to break up the fight. Tsuna looked over at his guardian in a panic as they were in a small metal tube several miles above the ground and having two very dangerous people fighting a said little tube would make anyone nervous.

Reborn who was looking at his student sighed in slight disappointment. "Oi Dame-Tsuna calm your family down" said Reborn as he kicked Tsuna in the middle of Hibari and Mokuro's fight.

"Oya oya Tsunayoshi-kun why interrupt our fight" said Mukuro with displeasure sounding in his voice.

"Whaaa Mukuro I'm sorry please don't hurt me" Said Tsuna as he put his hands up as Mukuro and Hibari tried to attack the poor brunette.

The fight was escalating and Reborn sighed as he held his hand out and Leon moved into it and transformed into a blowpipe. Reborn took a breath before he let sedation darts flying all over the place hitting the two people that were trying to fight in the plane, an eight year old, and the loud boxer. Tsuna sighed as in relief as he looked at his sedated guardians.

"Reborn why didn't you do that earlier" whined Tsuna.

Reborn only smirked, "dame-Tsuna, you need to work on relations with your gardian before relaying to sedation. Though the looks on their faces when they come to will be the most entertaining."

Tsuna paled, "REBORN!" he yelled then thought for a second, "Wait Reborn what did you use to sedate Hibari-san?" asked the teen thinking about how hard it is to even incapacitate his cloud guardian.

"Don't worry about that" Reborn said as he pulled his fedora down to hide his smirk.

* * *

The rest of the plane trip was quiet until they were about 42 minutes from JFK International Airport when Hibari, Mukuro, and Lambo all started to wake up from their nap setions. Tsuna, who was sleeping at the time, snapped his eyes open when his hyper intuition was screaming at him to move. Listening to his instincts he rolled out of his chair on to the floor right when a tonfa landed right where he was sleeping.

"Hieeeeeeeeeeee h-Hibari-san w-wait" cried Tsuna as he looked over and saw he was being pinned in by the prefects cold hard glare.

Hibari continued to glare at the brunet "I'll bite you to death for interrupting my fight with that… herb…i…vore" Hibari started to say his eyes slowly dropping again until he slumped over on the ground once again asleep. Tsuna sighed in relief as he looked behind the sedated prefect to see that Mukuro and Lambo were also asleep, Ryohei was still asleep from the first sedative and Reborn was smirking as Leon transformed back into a chameleon. Sighing Tsuna, as Reborn told him that the current dose wasn't as potent as the last one,as he somehow picked up Hibari and laid him on a couch away from everyone else.

* * *

It didn't take long for the plane to land and rouse all the sedated guardians though some were NOT happy with a certain brunet and hit man, though after several death threats and promises of several fights later, the group was on their way to their hotel room. When they got to their hotel and got the reservations the argument on who was rooming was who began.

"Jyuudaime's sharing a room with me, since I'm his right hand man" yelled Gokudera

"Oya Oya what makes you that special?" purred Mukuro "Maybe someone else want so sleep with him" he said with a creepy smile

"No way in hell pineapple" yelled Gokudera as he took out his dynamite. Mukuro gave a chuckle and materialized his trident.

Before the fight could even start both Gokudera and Mukuro felt something hit their heads hard. Both looked over and saw Reborn with a smirk on his face as he was still standing next to Tsuna.

"Calm down I already made the sleeping arrangements on who sleeps with who" said Reborn. Everyone looked at him expectedly, waiting for him to tell them. "Just to tell you there are five rooms meaning someone gets a room to them self. Now in room one" he said pointing to the room on his right with the number 319 "will be Gokudera and Yamamoto."

Gokudera immediately looked like he wanted to protest but one look from Reborn stopped him, he bowed and thanked the hit man. "Ha ha rooming again" said Yamamoto as he hugged Gokudera around the shoulder, Gokudera grumbled something under his breath and looked away.

"Now in this room" said Reborn pointing to the room that said 318 "will be Ryohei and Lambo."

"Extreme!" shouted Ryohei as Lambo stared up at the boxer.

"Lambo-san wants candy" said the small child. Tsuna sighed and crouched in front of the cow child.

"Lambo if you're good until after dinner I'll buy you some more candy."

Lambo's eyes got wide, "Dame-Tsuna would do that?" he asked in slight wonder.

Tsuna nodded, "Yup but you have to be good until dinner" he said with a wink.

Lambo nodded "gyahahahahahaha Lambo-san's going to be on his best behavior~!" he yelled before running into his room.

"Now that the stupid cow is out of the way" said Reborn as he returned to the remaining four guardians. "Now in this room" he said pointing to the room on his left that said 320 "will be Mukuro and Chrome" said Reborn. The two mist guardians nodded and soon disappeared into their new room. "Now in this room" Reborn pointed on his right again to the room with the numbers 321 "will be Dame- Tsuna and Hibari" Reborn said with a smirk.

"Hieeee Reborn!" cried Tsuna as he looked over at the prefect.

Hibari just glared at Tsuna, "don't think this changes anything" said Hibari as he walked over to their room and swiped the cardkey that Reborn had out and entered the room and slammed the door shut before Tsuna could enter.

"Wait if I'm rooming with Hibari-san then that mean… Reborn why do you get a room to yourself!" cried Tsuna. Reborn smirked.

"Because I need to keep my sanity from your freakishly high girly screeches" said Reborn.

'_you and sanity should not be in the same sentence together with how you've trained me so far, I should be the one to get the room alone if I was to use that excuse... and I dont have girly screeches!'_ thought Tsuna as he looked at the hit man who then kicked Tsuna. "Reborn~ what was that for!" yelled/asked Tsuna as he held his now bruised back.

"That is for your thoughts and yes you do have girly screeches" said Reborn with a smirk as he turned and walked to his room and pushed it open and closed the door behind him. Tsuna who was still in the hall sighed as he turned and walked into his room ready to face one of the devils of his mafia family, that currently want to kill him no less.

* * *

The next day Tsuna woke up and soon found a tonfa in his face. "Hieeeee!" cried Tsuna as he tried to back away from the tonfa only to fall off his bed because his sheets where tightly wrapped around his legs restricting movement. When he fell there was a loud _Thud_ and a groan that come from a now covered brunet.

"Herbivore the carnivore wanted you to get dressed and get ready for the meeting" said Hibari.

Tsuna lifted his head and looked at the prefect nodding as he laid his head down again about to go back to sleep when he soon felt a murderous aura behind him. Freezing Tsuna slowly turned his head to see Hibari staring at him with a purple aura behind him and a look of that would have made him combust down to the atomic level.

"Ah ha ha thanks for waking me up Hibari-san" said Tsuna as he untangled himself from the sheet before standing up and looking over at the wall where he saw a Valentino suit with a white collared shirt and a black tie and a tie pin with the Vongola crest (almost exactly to what he wore during the choice fight). Sighing Tsuna got up and soon grabbed his towel then walked toward the bathroom so he could take a shower and get ready for the meeting.

After his shower and getting dressed Tsuna loosened his tie feeling like it was about to strangle him. When he walked down the hall to the elevator then into the lobby where he saw the rest of his guardians dressed in similar garb, except for Chrome who was in a skirt, and each of them had a tie pin on that had their guardian symbol on it.

Tsuna looked over at each of his guardians then at Reborn. "I think we're ready" he said to the hit man who was standing by Yamamoto. Reborn nodded and turned to lead the others.

"Alright there is going to be two limos, those Limos are going to take you to the UN building. I want all of you to be on your best behavior" said Reborn as he stared at Mukuro and Hibari. Everyone nodded into and then exited the hotel lobby into one of the limos that were waiting.

* * *

It took about an hour to get through traffic and security when they had reached the United Nations building and currently Tsuna and his guardians were being lead by one of the secretaries that worked for the UN. "You will be introduced when your time has come but until then please wait here" said the woman as she swiftly lead the group to a pair of Oak doors then turned and around and walked away to go back to her original task.

They didn't have to wait long before they entered the room which was in utter chaos. There seemed to be no order what so ever. Tsuna looked around the room feeling that his chaotic life at home didn't compare at all to what he was witnessing here.

It wasn't long before a tall, blonde, stern looking man slammed his hand on the table "THAT'S ENOUGH!" he shouted effectively ending all arguments. "As you can see our guest have arrived and we need to get down to business, I want no arguing from any of you" he said sweeping his eyes over everyone. Tsuna gulped at how fierce the man was then noticed that he spoke English with a thick German accent.

Soon another man stood up, "Now as we discussed before, we are bringing the Vongola into our meeting to take a leadership role in our current predicament" said the man with an Italian accent. "Plus the Potato-bastard is right so shut your fucking mouths before I shut them for you, and let's get this over with" He said as he sat down.

Tsuna sweat dropped at the last comment. Finally a third man stood up and Tsuna looked over at him and immediately felt drawn to him. The man dressed in a pale business suit looked at Tsuna and his guardians. "I would like to welcome you to the United Nations, where countries try and find ways to keep peace, now is there anything you would like to ask?" asked the man.

Yamamoto was the first to raise his hand, "um yeah ha ha ah, why exactly are we here?" he asked as he scratched his cheek sheepishly.

The man nodded, "As my associate has said we are in a predicament with each of our undergrounds, let it be Mafia, Triad, Yakuza or gangs, and we are unable to stop them from doing anything as they are our people."

Gokudera was soon the next to ask, "why would the UN be trying to stop the underground, you are working on peace with each other not what the darker side of each country does."

The man nodded, "That may be true but our undergrounds seem to be joining together for some reason which we do not know and are willing to hurt us just to get their goals complete."

"Kufufufu, and why do they want to hurt you?" asked Mukuro.

"By hurting us, these people hurt the country itself"

Silence soon filled the room, "So what you're saying basically is that you… are countries?" asked Gokudera.

The man nodded, "Yes we are, I am Honda Kiku, also known as Japan." He said with a small smile glad that at least someone of the group figured it out quickly.

"What do you mean your 'Japan'?" asked Gokudera.

"I am Japan, I have lived as long as the country has been around. I've fought in every war, talked with every emperor, and have scares from every disaster from manmade to natural" said Kiku.

Everyone looked at him skeptically except for Reborn who knew, and Tsuna whose intuition was telling him it was true. "Tsuna what do you think?" asked Reborn as he pulled his fedora down covering his smirk. Tsuna kept staring at Kiku, seeing the truth in his eyes.

"He's telling the truth" said Tsuna. All the guardians turned to their boss.

"Jyuudaime are you sure?" asked Gokudera.

Tsuna nodded, "my intuitions telling me that he is telling the truth no matter how outrageous it sounds."

Kiku let a soft smile grace his lips, "Thank you for believing me Vongola Jyuudaime" he said as he sat down.

Soon the room became more comfortable for the Vongola. "So if you're Japan, then what about the rest of you?" asked Tsuna.

There was a pause before all the other countries jumped up to start introducing themselves, talking over each other until the man with the German accent slammed his hands on the table again. "SHUT UP, now we will take turns with our introductions starting with the G8 then followed by the other world states in an alphabetical order, each introduction will only have a length of 2 minutes without a water or bathroom break. If your turn comes and you are either getting water or gone to the bathroom you will be skipped and have to introduce yourself when you are along with the Vongola, agreed?" he said in a slight menacing voice and he gaze drifted over toward one of the brunets. All the other nations nodded slowly.

"Now that that's taken care of I'll start the introductions. As you can tell by my accent you can probably guess that I'm German, and you would be correct, I am Germany also known as Ludwig" said Ludwig, Tsuna nodded to Ludwig then turned to the two brunet twins next to him.

"Vee~ I'm Italy or the representative of Italy more of the northern part, but you can call me Veliciano Vargus vee~ do you like pasta?" asked the first brunet.

"Shut up _fratello_" grumbled his twin "I'm the representative of Sothern Italy along with the mafia so you brats should show respect to me, my name is Romano by the way but you can also call me Lovino Vargas" scuffed Lovino. Tsuna looked at the two Italian twins noticing immediately the personality differences between the two parts of the country.

Next was blond wavy haired man in a white suite. "Ah, _Mon Cheri _I am the representative of the land of Love" the man said as he was magically stripped of his suit only having a rose flower covering his vital regions causing most countries to sigh and shake their head until the blond next to him slammed his hand on the table.

"You bloody Frog get your close on this moment no one wants to see your in decentness and in front of children!" yelled the other.

"Ah does the black sheep feel left out?" smirked the blond as the 'black sheep' blushed deeply.

"You WANKER I told you NEVER to call me that again" Screamed the blond as he tackled the other blond causing a fight to break out.

The two continued fighting until Ludwig got fed up again by their antics and yelled at them again. Causing the fight to break up and the wavy haired blond put his clothes on again. "Anyway as I was saying I'm the country of Love, France in case you didn't know" he said with a wink. "My name is Frances Bonafry it's a nice to meet you" said Francis. Tsuna didn't know whether to be scared or awed by the others display of… skin.

Next was the other blonds turn who was still a little red faced from the earlier fight, he coughed once to get his anger under control. "Ah yes, I am the representative of the United Kingdom which is as you should know the countries of Wales, Scotland, Northern Ireland, and England. I am more specify England but I represent my bothers lands as well, my Name is Arthur Kirkland" said Arthur, Tsuna didn't notice before but one thing popped in his mind was how large this man's eye brows were and then glanced over at Hibari who looked like he wanted to grab his tonfas and demand the man clip, pluck, and wax those puppies tell they are in school code.

The next was another blond but this blond was currently stuffing his face with a hamburger. After he chewed quickly, swallowed and drank some soda did he start his introduction. "Ha ha be amazed for I'm the Hero!" he yelled loudly causing England and the pale haired blond on the speakers other side to cringe away. "I am the amazing United States of America! But you can call me Alfred F. Jones if the good old USA isn't good enough for you" said Alfred as he settled down and started eating again. Tsuna just stared; did that man really just pausing in his eating to introduce himself then go back to eating… what was he, a gluten?

Next was the slightly cringing blond from when America shouted he was tall and held a smile on his face that didn't seem right in Tsuna's eyes. "I am the Russian Federations, also known as Ivan Braginski do you want to become one with Russia?" asked Ivan in a child like manner as he opened his eyes reviling purple irises that showed insanity in them and small specs of red flashing in them. Tsuna seeing this took a step back unsure if he could trust this man.

Soon the rest of the introductions where made until they were about to release for some lunch until Tsuna spoke up, "Um excuse me I know it may not be my place but ah could you with the bear introduce yourself since you haven't yet?" asked Tsuna. This surprised everyone as they looked around to find the person they were looking for.

They finally spotted the person who was sitting between Russia and America with a look of shock on his face. "Um, I'm sorry I'm Canada, also known as Mathew Williams, I am Americas brother it's nice to meet you" he said in his whispery voice then buried his head into his bear who turned and asked "Who are you?" "I'm Canada, the one that feeds you?" came Mathew's soft reply.

With the introductions done then the countries and Vongola were let out into the cafeteria, where they soon split off into and his guardians followed down the countries as they led the way and entered the cafeteria where they had about anything you could think of when it came to food. Tsuna and his guardians split up to go and get their lunches and eat. Tsuna was eyeing some sushi wondering if it was as good as Yamamoto's fathers and was met up by both Gokudera and Yamamoto who were drawn in by the same ideas he guessed.

When they got their food together they found a table they could sit and eat where they could mostly alone only the Nordic nations where sitting at the other end talking amongst themselves, well mostly Denmark was the one talking but they others participated in the conversation every once in a while.

It didn't take long for the trio to finish their food and then started to quietly converse with each other. "So what do you think about this?" asked Yamamoto as he looked over at all the countries.

"It's hard to believe that all these people are countries and that almost anything can affect them when it comes to the land or the economy or just the overall health of the nation" said Tsuna.

"I wonder if they are UMA that came from space" said Gokudera with some shin in his eyes wanting to prove that they were and ultimately prove that UMA's exist. Tsuna sweat dropped at his right hand mans' enthusiasm.

"Ah Gokudera-Kun I don't think that they are UMA's." Gokudera didn't seem to listen to him as he was off in his own little world.

Yamamoto laughed, "Ah don't worry Tsuna I'm sure that whatever these people are or what they need us for won't be too hard for us to handle." Tsuna nodded thankful for his rain guardian.

Soon lunch ended and everyone went back into the meeting room to talk about why the 7 teenagers, a child and a hit man were doing in America and what the future had in store for them.

They re-entered the conference room and noticed that all the other nations where already sitting waiting and ready to start.

"Now I know that we have much to discuss so we will try and keep this as brief as possible" said Kiku.

Arthur nodded seeing where the conversation was going stood up so he could continue. "As nations it is almost impossible for us to have any say in what our… darker sides, or undergrounds as some call them, do. The only way we can have any say in what they are doing is if it could hurt the state, being us, or if our bosses have a say in what they want to have happen."

"Although just recently there is a lot of chatter been going around that has been really odd, almost every type of underground affiliation has been coming together to try something we don't know. People that normally we don't see are coming together, Examples being the Yakuza and the Somalia pirates, or the Russian Mafia and the Cartel. These people wouldn't have anything to do with each other normally but they have made their intentions clear as some of these people have attacked both Kiku and myself while I was visiting his home." said Lovino as he picked up from where Arthur stopped.

The room was quiet until Tsuna broke it. "What is it that you want us to do about it?" he asked.

"We need the Vongola's influence on the underground to both sway other groups away from their allies and try to bring them to our side or to scare them away in thinking that they are going against someone as big as you."

"I'm sure that the Vongola's closest allies the Shimon family and the Chiavarone family will both be able to help, as well as the families that they are in alliances with will agree to help us" said Tsuna.

Lovino nodded, "you will also have use as your allies they we may not be able to do much in the beginning this may turn into something much bigger than we originally anticipated and we'll have to get involved personally if it is."

Tsuna nodded. "I will appreciate any help you can give us in this battle and hope to have your assistance if this turns out to be a lot bigger then we can handle."

"I will say that his meeting will be called to a close and we will meet up again on Friday at 0900 to continue with our discussion on what you may need from us, if you need to talk to us before hand don't be afraid to call the UN and they will patch a phone line through to us and we will pick up and answer your questions." Said Ludwig as he picked his papers up and started to straighten them out before placing them in his brief case and stood and walked out of the room. He was soon followed by Feliciano and Kiku.

TBC?

* * *

Well I think I'll stop there for the first chapter, I'll say it's the longest first chap I've written by myself, not including the Harry Potter fic I'm writing with my friend. But this is kinda an idea I had and I hope you like it. I would like your feed back as to know if you want me to continue with this (which I may do anyway) or if it's a totally sucky idea and should just delete this off my computer and then burn the computer that it was written on (ha ha ha not likely to happen since I do homework on this thing). Well anyway I hope you like this and R&R please give me your flames, critiques , bashes, praises… please give me praise I need it I feel bad that I went to the negative's first… QAQ QAQ QAQ QAQ don't let me cry here. Anyway I'm rambling worse than in the other fic… please review I can understand if you're one of those people who just read this then go on to the next fic. Trust me I know, I'm one of those people but please take the time to read this.


End file.
